Field
Certain embodiments discussed herein relate to a buckle assembly, and more particularly, to belt buckle that houses a multi-tool.
Description of the Related Art
A multi tool is a tool that includes a variety of different tools. Multi tools can include a group of tools that are useful for certain sports (e.g., cycling, camping). For example, a multi tool for cycling can include a group of wrenches that have different sizes and configurations (e.g., flathead, hex) to match the differently sized bolts on a bike. A camping pocketknife can include a folding blade as well as other tools that can be handy for camping (e.g., a screwdriver, a can opener, a pair of tweezers). Foldable multi tools are known to provide compact storage for a group of tools. In a foldable multi tool, the individual tools of the multi tool can pivot between a folded configuration and an unfolded configuration. An individual tool of the multi tool can be used in the unfolded configuration and then moved to the folded configuration for storage.
A problem with multi tools is that they are often carried loose, which can result in loss of the multi tool. Multi tools can be stored at the hip of a user in a case that is threaded onto a belt. A problem with this style of multi tool is that it protrudes from the belt, making the multi tool susceptible to becoming entangled on items that brush past the user's body. What is needed is a multi-tool that can be stored in a secure and convenient way.